Roger Harrington
: "You, my friend, are a hero! Don't hide from your power." : ― Roger Harrington to Bruce Banner Roger Harrington is a science teacher at Midtown School of Science and Technology and the head of the school's Academic Decathlon Team. Biography Culver University Student Meeting Bruce Banner By 2010, Roger Harrington was studying at Culver University, being one of the smartest students in the class. He worked in the computer class by night, and granted Bruce Banner access to the computers in exchange for some pizza. Marriage Harrington was once married to a poet writer named Tabitha. However, it was hard for Harrington to leave some space to his wife, and despite the couple trying marriage counselings, they ultimately got separated. Harrington had a hard time dealing with this breakup. Academic Decathlon Team While a teacher at Midtown School of Science and Technology, under unknown circumstances, Harrington lost a student during a school trip. Peter Parker's Choice In 2016, Peter Parker came to see Harrington to inform him that he could not join the Midtown School of Science and Technology's Academic Decathlon Team for the national tournament in Washington, D.C., pretending that he should be available for his internship in Stark Industries. Trip to Washington D.C. Peter Parker eventually changed his mind and joined the Academic Decathlon Team right before they left New York. Harrington enthusiastically welcomed him and informed Flash Thompson that he would leave his place to Parker. Harrington then took his team to Washington, D.C. for the national tournament. In order to celebrate the Decathlon Team's victory in the nationals, albeit without Parker who had departed the night before the tournament, Harrington took his students to the top of the Washington Monument. While they were in the lift, there was a mysterious burst of energy which damaged the elevator. Harrington tried to have all his students escape the elevator, but the cabin ultimately free fell in the shaft with Harrington, Ned Leeds and Liz Toomes still in it. The fall was averted by Spider-Man, who took Harrington and the other students to safety at the top at the Monument. Harrington thanked Spider-Man as he fell in the shaft when his web string broke. Back to Midtown Harrington returned his students to Midtown School of Science and Technology. He was interviewed by some students for the School's TV channel and declared that he was relieved as he would not bear losing a student on a school trip once again. Harrington also reported Peter Parker's multiple absences, which led Parker into detention. New Captain Harrington congratulated his Decathlon Team for their victory in the nationals. With Liz Toomes leaving Midtown School of Science and Technology following her father's arrest, Harrington appointed Michelle Jones or MJ as the new captain of the Academic Decathlon Team. Post-Decimation In 2018, the Decimation took place when Thanos snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, causing many of Harrington's students to crumble into dust with the rest of half of all life in the universe, while Harrington himself survived. Even after the Decimation was reversed in 2023, Harrington was traumatised and remained in therapy for a while. During this time, Harrington believed that his wife had also disintegrated and held a funeral for her. In actuality, she had used the Decimation as an opportunity to run off with another man. Summer Vacation To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Culver University Students Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Staff